1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an organic light emitting diode display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to an organic light emitting diode display device with superior water-oxygen resistant abilities and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of display technology, various types of display devices have been developed, among which organic light emitting diode display devices have become one of the most important research targets of display technology. Therefore, the development and design of arranging organic light emitting diodes in flexible display devices have advanced rapidly as well.
However, organic light emitting diodes are vulnerable to the oxidation by water (moisture) and oxygen, and thus the operating functions thereof are influenced. On the other hand, despite having superior water-oxygen resistant abilities, frits are rarely adopted as barrier structures due to the difficulties of frits conforming to the requirements of flexibility of display devices. In view of that, the research and development of the resistance to water and oxygen for flexible organic light emitting diode display devices have become a huge challenge. Therefore, researchers have been working on providing flexible organic light emitting diode display devices with superior water-oxygen resistant abilities.